Charmed a dirty sercret
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: Everything that Chris and Melinda thought they knew was about to come crashing down in flames and they might not survive the heartbreak, anger, hurt and hate to come.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

A dirty secret

Prologue

It was in the dead of night in and in the middle of the living room of the old Victorian manor on the fireplace stood a picture frame.

The photograph depicted four figures smiling happily.

The figure on the left was a man with blond hair that was slowly going grey and he had bright and happy green eyes.

The figure next to him was a woman with long grey hair and warm and loving brown eyes filled with happiness and love.

The next figure was a brown haired teenage boy with green eyes and wore a loving smile.

The final figure was a short teenage girl with blond hair and brown eyes and had an arm wrapped around the boy in a show of sibling unity.

Such a happy family, no one would ever guess the terrible, heartbreaking secret the parents were keeping from their beloved children.

But no secret can stay hidden forever...

End of Prologue

**(A/N I know it is very short but just bear with me okay?) **

**(A/N 2 please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

A dirty secret

Chapter 2

Laughter filled the dining room as the family of four sat around the table.

Chris had been laughing as his little sister had been telling her family about an incident at school, involving a clown, a tomato and a cement grinder. But his heart wasn't in it as he was focusing on the dream he had last night.

His father, Leo had noticed "Chris? Buddy are you okay?" Chris looked up from his plate, and winced at the concerned look on his parent's faces "Yeah I'm fine just thinking."

Piper looked at her baby boy worriedly, and reached her hand over and placed it over Chris's "Peanut whatever is bothering you just tell me, it might make you feel better."

Chris sighed and looked down at his plate "I don't know...I had a weird dream last night" Melinda snorted "Is this the same dream you had about Aaron Michelson?" Chris looked up as a blush coloured his face and his eyes widened "How did you know about that!? Have you been looking in my journal!?"

Melinda smirked and looked down at her plate ignoring her brother, Leo and Piper shared a concerned look and then looked at Chris "Chris who is this Aaron?" asked Leo.

"No one!"

"He was a senior when Chris was still in high school and he had a huge crush on him!" said Melinda with a huge grin.

"Shut up Mel!" Chris shouted, He spared a glance and inwardly groaned at looks on his parents faces.

For some reason his parents were really, really protective of him and didn't want him dating anyone. Weren't parents generally supposed to be more protective of their daughters? Or their youngest? And they had both of that all wrapped up in Melinda. For god's sake he still had a bedtime when he was sixteen!

He sighed wearily and smiled weakly "It was just a crush, it didn't go anywhere."

Leo cleared his throat "Anyway what was this dream about Chris?" Chris sighed "Well I was a kid again and I was in the sun room and i was...

"You were what Baby?" Asked Piper "I was playing with this other boy, he was blond and had blue eyes and it was odd but it felt like I had done it a thousand times before did I ever have a play date with someone like that?" Asked Chris.

Piper and Leo had gone deathly pale, Piper swallowed hard and opened her mouth "N-no baby I-I don't think so no"

Chris and Melinda looked at each other with worry in their eyes at their parents reaction "Are you sure? Cause it seemed so vivid and I...

"Enough Christopher!" Leo shouted at the top of his voice "Your mother said it was nothing so just leave it alright!"

Melinda and Chris went pale and shook in their seats, their father was a kind and gentle man him yelling at anyone was a rarity but yelling at one of them? That almost never happened.

Chris sighed "Sorry" and looked down at his plate, sighing he stood up and looked at his mother "I'm sorry I upset you mom I should go, thank you for having me over for dinner and I'll see you tomorrow" and Chris left the dining room.

Chris picked up his leather jacket and zipped it up. A small cough got his attention, he looked up to see his father wearing a guilty look "Chris buddy...I'm sorry I didn't meant to yell at you. It's just been a very long day"

Chris smiled softly "it's okay dad" And Chris hugged his father "I'll come and see all of you tomorrow okay?" Leo nodded with a smile "I love you little buddy you know that right?"

Chris laughed "Dad I'm not exactly little anymore" Leo smiled "Doesn't matter you'll always be my little buddy" Chris smilled "Yeah dad I know anyway I will see you tomorrow okay?" "Okay Chris goodnight!" "Night!"

After Chris had said goodnight to his Mother and sister he left the manor and walked down to his motorcycle that was waiting for him on the road, Chris fastened his helmet on and got on the bike and as he turned the ignition he frowned, something odd was going on and he was going to find out what!

End of Chapter 2


End file.
